


Say Something

by Hakiru



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU Post Season 2, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Insomnia, M/M, Sleepovers, Stilinski Family
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 16:00:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2275830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hakiru/pseuds/Hakiru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TRADUCTION de on rooftops</p><p>La première fois, Stiles a pensé qu’il était sans doute plus sage de laisser dormir le loup-garou.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say Something

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Say Something](https://archiveofourown.org/works/514231) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> J’ai découvert l’univers de Teen Wolf l’année dernière, sans jamais m’intéresser aux fanfictions, jusqu’à très récemment. Je n’étais pas vraiment fan du Sterek, jusqu’à ce que je découvre certaines fanfictions anglaises. Certaines sont de véritables pépites, et je suis tombée amoureuse de cette histoire de on rooftops.
> 
> J'ai d'abord commencé par poster les chapitres sur ff.net. Actuellement, il y a cinq chapitres qui sont déjà postés, je les ai tous traduits, et je suis en train de remanier ceux qui me restent. Comme j'ai ouvert un compte AO3, j'en profite pour poster ici aussi cette traduction. 
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Le monde va mal.

Ce n’est pas nouveau. Pour Stiles, le monde va mal depuis la mort de sa mère. Il y a des manques dans son enfance – une personne importante – dont il ne peut parler sans trembler. Les changements dans sa vie ont commencé depuis son enfance et la mort de sa mère, et tout a changé lorsque Scott a été mordu, et tout a _de nouveau_ changé avec les meurtres du Jackson-Kamine. Les choses semblent changer en permanence et le monde continue à aller de plus en plus mal. Parfois, Stiles pense qu’il aimerait rembobiner le temps et revenir à l’époque où le monde allait bien.

Mais malgré toutes les mauvaises choses qui existent, tous les métamorphes et créatures assoiffées de sang, les meurtriers et la putain de résurrection de ce foutu Peter Hale, malgré tout ça, il n’y a pas de moyen pour revenir en arrière, il n’y a pas de superpouvoirs pour le petit garçon geek, instable et bizarre, pas de cape pour Robin. Ce n’est pas _Harry Potter_. Stiles ne sera jamais capable de tout régler : tout continuera à aller de travers. Et parfois, il n’arrive pas à dormir parce que c’est à cause de lui si Scott a été mordu. Il n’arrive pas à dormir parce que c’est le prix à payer pour avoir forcé son ami à satisfaire sa curiosité maladive. Il n’arrive pas à dormir à cause de tant de choses, toutes ces choses qui s’entremêlent dans sa tête et le forcent à enfouir son visage dans son oreiller, à essayer de chasser tout ça. Ces choses ne disparaissent jamais. Elles se frayent juste un chemin dans son esprit. Parfois, il a peur qu’elles débordent et sortent sous la forme de mots haineux, qui finiraient par atteindre insidieusement son père, la mère de Scott, et toutes ces personnes brillantes qui ne sont pas folles comme il pense l’être et comme la meute l’est.

Certaines nuits, il reste branché sur son ordinateur, à lire des articles sur ce monde stupide qu’ils viennent de découvrir. Mais ce sont des articles horribles, toujours mal écrits et souvent dépassés. Ils lui donnent encore plus mal à la tête. Avant, il se changeait les idées en rêvant de Lydia – des fantasmes qu’il pensait devenir réalité, un jour. Mais depuis Jackson, depuis _tout ça_ , ce n’est pas bien, parce que peut-être qu’il aime encore Lydia, mais elle aime un imbécile de loup-garou qui était avant ça un lézard meurtrier et si elle a réussi à dépasser tout ça, alors il lui semble injuste de se créer une Lydia qui l’aimerait, lui. Le monde est déjà assez mauvais pour qu’il en rajoute.

Et l’insomnie l’emporte, et il abandonne. Il boit des cafés jusqu’au petit matin et a même développé une espèce de tic. Son débit de parole est arrivé à un niveau plus qu’inquiétant et il est fatigué, tellement fatigué. Ses yeux sont devenus secs et il veut en parler à quelqu’un, mais il en déjà trop fait voir à son père, Scott est triste à cause d’Allison et il n’y a plus personne, si ? Il y a des choses que Stiles réalise vers quatre heures du matin, des choses qui le forcent à enfoncer ses ongles dans ses cuisses pour essayer de penser à tout sauf à ce qui se passe dans sa tête. Tout sauf le fait qu’il se sent seul.

Pourtant, tout ça est encore plus confus quand il n’est pas seul. Parfois, une forme apparait dans l’encadrement de sa fenêtre et saute sur le tapis. Toujours très, très tard ou très, très tôt. Toujours plus bruyamment que nécessaire. Toujours Derek Hale, qui déteste Stiles.

Derek déteste Stiles, sauf parfois, quand il se sent vulnérable. Alors Stiles devient une sorte de putain d’ourson en peluche pour un grand méchant loup qui est beaucoup trop têtu pour admettre qu’il est resté un enfant.

La première fois que ça s’est produit, c’était trois jours après que Jackson a embrassé Lydia et que la meute d’alphas a capturé Boyd et Erica, une nuit avant qu’ils réapparaissent, physiquement indemne mais mentalement un peu secoués.

Cette fois-là, Derek s’est effondré dans sa chambre en murmurant quelque chose à propos de ces « putains de betas, putains de second étage ». Il a cligné des yeux en regardant Stiles, son visage éclairé par la lumière étrange de la page Wikipedia ouverte sur son ordinateur. Derek a dit « Pensé que tu dormirais », et Stiles a caché sa nervosité avec un coussin, mais Derek a pu, évidemment, entendre son rire étouffé et les battements élevés de son cœur.

Stiles a finalement jeté le coussin à terre. « Bonjour à toi aussi. Quelqu’un est mort ? Ou c’est censé être mon tour…est-ce que tu planifiais de me tuer dans mon sommeil ? J’aurais pensé que tu serais plus intéressé par l’aspect ‘cris’ et ‘débats’ dans un meurtre, mais bon, parfois les gens me surprennent. Désolé si j’ai gâché tes plans en étant réveillé. Tu peux toujours faire un essai, si tu veux. Apparemment, je suis plutôt amusant à attaquer. Je fais une bonne victime. »

Derek a passé la main sur son visage, et Stiles a remarqué que ses doigts étaient noirs de saletés. « Il pleut. Ou il pleuvait. »

« Okay. » Stiles a regardé par la fenêtre. La lumière de la maison en face de chez lui n’était pas brouillée par une pluie, même légère, mais Derek donnait l’impression d’avoir joué dans la boue. « Il pleuvait. Je ne comprends toujours pas ce que tu fais ici. »

Et là, Derek a   défait ses chaussures, les laissant près de la fenêtre, et a donné un coup d’épaule à Stiles pour que le plus jeune tombe sur son lit. Derek a rampé à ses côtés, s’est recroquevillé, le visage tourné au loin.

La première fois, Stiles a pensé qu’il était sans doute plus sage de laisser dormir le loup-garou.

Mais il se demande si cette théorie s’applique quand le loup-garou est venu six fois dans sa chambre. Existe-t-il une règle ? Est-il autorisé à réveiller Derek et lui demander pourquoi diable il utilise le lit de Stiles comme zone de confort ? Parce que non seulement c’est très étrange, surtout en sachant que Stiles ne dort pas et qu’il se retrouve donc à observer Derek dormir, ce qui est plus que louche, mais, en plus, cela le rend mal à l’aise lors des réunions avec la meute, parce que Derek et lui n’en parlent pas. Ils ne parlent pas lorsque cela arrive, et il n’en parle pas après, et Stiles ne comprend pas pourquoi. Il pourrait être plus en colère, mais il ne pense pas que Derek comprendrait, étant donné que le matin, il ne montre aucun signe particulier – hormis la vulnérabilité dans ses yeux, comme s’il regardait Stiles pour dire quelque chose, en mordant sa lèvre inférieure. C’est déjà beaucoup trop.

La cinquième fois que cela se produit, c’est un mardi et Derek est recouvert de sang. Il ne s’arrête pas et s’écroule directement dans les draps de Stiles.

« Merde, Derek, qu’est-ce que tu as fait ? »

« Ca va, » dit Derek, en enfouissant sa tête dans un des oreillers de Stiles. « J’ai déjà guéri. »

« Evidemment. » Stiles tend le bras et frotte un peu de sang sur l’avant-bras de Derek. Il est friable, séché et la peau en-dessous est chaude et intacte. Mais le sang est partout, sombre, plus marron que rouge, et cela a du faire un mal de chien quand il s’est passé ce qu’il s’est passé. « Mais c’est encore… qu’est-ce que tu as fait ? »

« C’est rien. » murmure Derek. « Laisse tomber. »

« Mais. » Stiles frotte son pouce contre son index, le sang tombant en miettes sur les draps recouvrant l’épaule de Derek.

« Laisse tomber, » demande Derek, et Stiles soupire et se glisse hors du lit pour aller se laver les mains. Pas que ce soit important. Stiles sera recouvert de sang au matin, de toute façon. Cela devrait sûrement le déranger un peu plus, mais bon, tout devrait le déranger dans cette situation.

Son père frappe à la porte le matin suivant, l’appelant. « Stiles, tu es censé être en cours dans vingt minutes. »

Stiles gémit dans son oreiller –il s’est finalement assoupi pour ce qui lui semble être la première fois depuis des semaines, et trois heures de sommeil sont toujours mieux que rien, mais, au moment présent, il remet sérieusement en doute cette théorie.

« Stiles ? » redit son père et la poignée commence à bouger. Il y a une jambe très masculine enroulée autour de la sienne, révélant une cheville familière, et du sang séché partout, et son père ne peut pas voir ça.

« Je suis levé, je suis levé ! » hurle Stiles, roulant au-dessus de Derek pour tomber rudement sur le sol. « Ne rentre pas, je suis à poil ! » Le timbre de sa voix n’a jamais été aussi aigue depuis qu’il a quitté la puberté, son cœur bat à un rythme plus effréné que lorsqu’il est entré dans un magasin avec sa Jeep, et pourtant, Derek dort, grommelant et s’étirant un peu plus dans le lit, comme s’il réagissait à l’absence de Stiles.

« Okay. » lance son père, et la porte reste, Dieu merci, close. « Mais si tu n’es pas dehors dans dix minutes, j’appelle des renforts. Tu ne peux pas être en retard aujourd’hui, ton professeur de chimie m’a appelé la semaine dernière pour me parler de ton assiduité en cours qui est, évidemment, ’mauvaise’. »

« Ouais, t’inquiètes pas, j’y vais. » Stiles est sorti du lit avec ses habits de la veille. Il passe sa chemise par-dessus sa tête et enlève son jeans sans même regarder le loup-garou dans son lit. Il y a des traces de sang sur sa chemise et ses sous-vêtements, même s’il y en a moins que ce qu’il aurait pu penser. Il les jette au sol pour s’en occuper plus tard, et s’approche de ses tiroirs en boxer.

Derek émet un son confus, et Stiles tourne la tête par-dessus son épaule nue pour le regarder. Derek est sur le dos et le regarde dans la lumière du matin. Son regard est trouble. Stiles pense qu’il le déteste.

« Arrête. » dit Stiles. Il doit se concentrer pour ne pas s’habiller en vitesse. Il ne doit pas se sentir mal à l’aise en sa présence. Sauf que Derek est un peu comme Poséidon et Stiles comme une vague sur un lac – aucune comparaison possible, presque pas la même espèce.

Même pas du tout la même espace, se rappelle Stiles en enfilant un jeans par-dessus son boxer de la veille. Il se sent un peu dégoutant, mais il ne va sûrement pas se déshabiller entièrement devant Derek, et certainement pas faire une concession en prenant un boxer propre pour se changer dans la salle de bain.

« Assure-toi que mon père ne te voit pas quand tu t’en vas. » Stiles attrape son sac sur la chaise de bureau et son ordinateur posé au sol, à côté de son lit.

« Evidemment, » Derek roule sur le côté et enfouit son visage dans l’oreiller, « Idiot ».

« Ou bien, tu pourrais, en fait. Te faire tirer dessus pourrait te faire du bien, » murmure Stiles en sortant de sa chambre. Il n’entend pas Derek réagir, et puis il se souvient du sang sur son corps, et se demande encore ce qui s’est passé. Il espère qu’on ne lui a pas tiré dessus : ses propos ont peut-être été un peu déplacé, finalement.

Tous les loups sont absents de l’école ce jour-là. Ce n’est sans doute pas une coïncidence. C’est aussi une chance, parce que Stiles doit avoir l’odeur de Derek sur lui, encore plus que d’habitude, car il n’a pas eu le temps de prendre une douche, très longue et très chaude, et impliquant une quantité phénoménale de savon. Et d’habitude, il ne se réveille pas avec le sang séché de Derek sur lui.

Il s’assoit avec Lydia et Allison pour le déjeuner ; elles sont toutes les deux silencieuses. Il finit par demander : « Est-ce que l’une d’entre vous sait ce qui se passe ? Où ils sont, tous ? »

Lydia secoue la tête. « Jackson n’est pas rentré cette nuit. Je ne l’ai pas vu depuis hier. » Stiles ressent un étrange sentiment de triomphe l’envahir, quelque chose qui le rend mal à l’aise et victorieux, quelque chose qui l’empêche de réfléchir _, mon loup a trouvé du temps pour venir me voir,_ et cette pensée le laisse nauséeux parce que non, Derek n’est pas à lui. C’est faux.

Allison soupire, enroule une mèche de cheveux autour de son doigt et grimace. « Mon père est parti vers onze heures la nuit dernière et il venait à peine de rentrer quand je suis partie ce matin, mais il ne m’a rien dit. Il portait juste une arme, pourtant, alors je pense qu’il était juste en train de patrouiller. J’en ai tellement _marre_ d’être en liberté surveillée. »

« Il t’aurait emmenée avec lui si tu ne l’avais pas été ? Un soir d’école, et tout ? » demande Stiles, sortant son portable de sa poche en ignorant le regard d’Allison.

« Il me fait confiance, » dit-elle d’un air renfrogné.

Stiles hausse des épaules en écrivant un texto à Scott : _Yo, vous êtes où ? Besoin de nous pour faire de la reconnaissance loup-garoute ?_

Scott répond dans la minute : _Non, reste en dehors de ça. Boyd et Derek se sont battus cette nuit à cause de Peter. Boyd est encore en train de s’en remettre et Derek est parti. Personne n’a vu Peter depuis des semaines. Je vais le rechercher, mais pour l’instant, c’est pas la joie par ici._

Boyd avait fait ça à Derek ? Stiles se demande quelle part de sang appartenait à Derek, et quelle part appartenait à Boyd. Il espère que la majorité provenait de Derek – non pas qu’il voulait absolument, pour des raisons morbides, que Derek soit blessé plus que les autres, mais la pensée d’avoir eu du sang séché de Boyd sur lui le dérange.

Il lève les yeux pour voir que Lydia et Allison le fixent avec le même regard, les yeux grands ouverts. « Une scène, » explique-t-il, « Boyd et Derek se sont accrochés à cause de Peter. » Lydia frissonne, si légèrement que Stiles ne l’aurait sûrement pas remarqué s’il n’avait pas passé des années à étudier ses moindres mouvements. Il prend un air désolé et dit, « Alors, ils sont tous ensemble, à lécher leurs blessures. »

Allison grimace. « Pas une bonne image, Stiles. »

« Et juste, pourtant. » lui dit Stiles, parce que ça l’est. Sauf que Derek n’est pas impliqué dans leur léchage-de-blessure commun et, stop. Il ressort son téléphone et envoie un autre texto _Tu vas rechercher Derek ? ou Peter ?_

 _Peter. Derek ne part jamais longtemps._ Dieu merci. Si l’odorat de Scott l’amenait dans la chambre de Stiles, aucun océan ne serait assez grand pour le noyer, lui et sa gêne.

« Tout va bien ? » demande Lydia, et franchement, ça fait combien de temps qu’il répond cette question depuis un certain temps ?

« Ouais, » dit-il, « Tout va bien. »

**:::**

Quand il rentre chez lui le soir-même, Derek est parti. Ses vêtements ont été mis dans le panier à linge, son lit a été fait et sa fenêtre, curieusement, est fermée. Derek n’a jamais rangé avant, même si Stiles suppose qu’il s’est peut-être senti coupable pour avoir laissé du sang partout. Stiles l’aurait sûrement été, s’il avait été possédé par un démon psychotique qui l’avait forcé se glisser dans le lit de Derek, ou l’endroit où Derek dort. Dans la station de métro abandonnée, pense Stiles, même s’il se cache peut-être encore parfois dans la maison de sa famille qui a brulé. Cette pensée laisse un goût amer dans la bouche de Stiles.

Ce n’est que lorsque Stiles grimpe dans son lit qu’il réalise que Derek n’a pas juste fait son lit. Il a remplacé les draps avec d’autres en coton, plus doux, et ornés des personnages de _Toy Story_. Stiles rit et rit et rit jusqu’à ne plus être sur de savoir si les larmes qui coulent sont de joie ou d’une tristesse profonde et enfouie qui remonte à son enfance et qui n’a jamais eu l’opportunité de s’en aller.

**:::**

Deux nuits plus tard, une violente altercation se produit avec trois alphas, qui les laisse tous un peu fatigués. Stiles et Allison et Lydia ont rendu visite à la meute – juste une visite rapide, parce que c’est rare d’en voir un sans tous les autres. Parfois, Stiles admet que Scott lui manque et Lydia veut voir Jackson et Allison aime se torturer. Et puis soudain, il y a trois loup-garous complètements fous parmi eux, et tout devient sauvage, bruyant, et douloureux après ça.

Stiles s’en sort avec quelques bleus sur les côtes et quelques égratignures au visage. Son père ne sera pas content, mais il s’en remettra. Lydia a des griffures rouges au niveau de la clavicule, et Allison est recouverte de sang, mais ce n’est pas le sien. Ils n’ont pas été mordus.

Les loups guérissent rapidement, à la perfection. La nuit peut avoir été remplie d’hurlements terribles, ils sont tous là, normaux, ordinaires, ensanglantés, mais intacts. Stiles les envie, pendant un bref moment, puis Derek tourne la tête et il s’en va dans la nuit. Peter et Erica le suivent et Stiles est content, reconnaissant, de pouvoir rentrer chez lui. On peut excuser sa lâcheté, parce que c’est exactement ça : Derek, Erica et Peter pourraient encore mourir ce soir. Stiles déteste cette pensée, et la manière dont elle s’insinue en lui, agissant sur le rythme de son cœur. Cette vie, pense-t-il, en se tournant vers la porte de sortie, cette vie est vraiment merdique parfois.

« Hey. » Scott attrape son poignet et Stiles recule, grimaçant. Peu importe les bleus sur ses côtes. Il va être violet demain. «  Désolé, désolé, mais juste, tu pourrais me ramener ? »

« Ouais, bien sur. » Stiles cherche ses clés de voiture dans sa poche et ils sont bientôt installés dans sa Jeep, comme au bon vieux temps, sauf que ce n’est pas du tout comme au bon vieux temps, loin de là.

« Alors, qu’est-ce que je dis à mon père pour ce soir ? J’me suis battu dans un bar à cause du vainqueur du match de football ? »

« Surement pas. Il n’y avait pas de match ce soir. » Scott regarde par la fenêtre, il ne fait que regarder, comme s’il pouvait voir autre chose que la route, les arbres et le ciel dehors. Peut-être qu’il peut.

« C’est vrai. » Stiles passe la main sur son visage. Elle est couverte de sang. Il se demande si Scott sait où sont Derek, Erica et Peter. Il se demande s’il saura s’ils sont morts.

« Dis-lui que tu t’es battu avec Jackson parce que c’est un con. C’est presque la vérité. »

« Sauf que, souviens-toi que Jackson a rempli un ordre de restriction contre nous ? Et peut-être que c’est maintenant obsolète mais mon père classe surement ça sur sa liste du Top 5 des Pires Choses A Se Produire. »

« Ok. Boyd ou Isaac alors ? » 

Stiles soupire. « Je vais peut-être l’éviter jusqu’à ce que j’aille mieux. »

Les poings de Scott reposent sur ses cuisses. « Désolé, » murmure-t-il.

« Pourquoi ? Ce n’est pas ta faute. »

« En quelque sorte, si. Si je n’avais pas… »

« Bordel, tais-toi. C’est moi qui t’ai amené dans ses bois, tu te souviens ? Alors c’est moi qui devrais me noyer dans un océan de culpabilité. » C’est moi, pense-t-il.

« Mais tu… »

« Non. » l’interrompt Stiles. « Tu ne dois pas te sentir mal pour ça. C’est bon. Je vais bien. Mon père devra faire avec, c’est tout. Encore. »

Il se gare dans l’allée de Scott. La lumière dans la chambre de sa mère est allumée, et Scott soupire, passant la main dans ses cheveux. « Tu pourrais rester ici quelques nuits. Dire à ton père qu’on travaille sur un projet ? »

Stiles y songe pendant un moment, puis il pense à Derek grimpant dans son lui alors qu’il n’est pas là, et pour une raison étrange, cela le rend encore plus coupable que tout le reste, alors il secoue la tête. « Merci. De toute façon, il me faudra plus que quelques jours pour guérir. Mon père saura quand même qu’il s’est passé quelque chose. Autant en finir tout de suite. »

« Très bien, si tu es sur. » Scott descend de la Jeep, donne une tape sur le capot et se dirige vers la maison. Stiles fait le même geste sur son volant en reculant pour retourner dans la rue.

Quand il rentre, son père est assis dans le salon, un verre de whisky intact sur la table basse et un tas de dossiers encore non traités sur le canapé à côté de lui. Stiles baisse la tête en se dirigeant vers l’escalier, espérant que son père ne remarquera pas le sang sur son visage avant qu’il ait pu se nettoyer un peu.

« Stiles, » La voix de son père met fin à tout espoir. Stiles se tourne, pivote sur un pied, et se tient devant son père. Celui-ci s’est levé du canapé en un éclair, et se retrouve devant Stiles, sa main sur son visage, avant même qu’il ait pu réagir. « Mais qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé, bordel ? »

« C’est rien, » dit Stiles. La chose la plus lamentable qu’il aurait pu trouver à dire.

« Stiles, tu as été maltraité. Ca ressemble… ça ressemble à des griffures de chat, un chat énorme ou un… pas un puma, non, merde. Qu’est-ce qui t’a fait ça ? »

« C’était… » Rétrospectivement, rester chez Scott quelques jours n’aurait peut-être pas été plus mal. Au moins, les cicatrices auraient eu le temps de cicatriser. « C’était le chat de la mère de Lydia. Un monstre. »

« Stiles. Aucun chat domestique ne pourrait te faire ça. »

« En fait, c’est peut-être un chat sauvage qui a été domestiqué, » dit Stiles. « Ne les poursuis pas pour possession illégal d’animaux ou quoi que ce soit, ils pourraient carrément racheter le bureau du sheriff, tu sais, en plus, il se conduit plutôt bien d’habitude, mais ce soir, il était complètement fou, tu sais, probablement avec la pleine lune et tout… les animaux ne deviennent-ils pas fous pendant la pleine lune ? C’est la semaine proche, tu savais ? La mère de Scott dit que c’est complètement dingue aux Urgences quand c’est la pleine lune. » Stiles rapetisse. Son père secoue la tête.

« Je ne pense pas, » il se pince l’arrête du nez. « Je ne sais pas quoi faire avec toi. Merde. Tu peux juste… tu peux arrêter de me mentir ? »

« Je… » commence Stiles, mais son père attrape sa main.

« Honnêtement, Stiles, si tu me dis un mot de plus sur les chats, la pleine lune ou Lydia, je vais… je ne sais pas, mais ce sera terrible. Va dans ta chambre, s’il te plait. On parlera de ça plus tard. » Stiles reste dans le couloir pendant un moment. Son père se retourne et attrape le verre de whisky pour le boire en une seule longue gorgée. Stiles voudrait que tout change.

Une fois dans sa chambre, il frappe le mur. Et ça ne lui fait aucun bien.

**:::**

Derek vient toujours après un combat, mais il ne se montre pas cette nuit-là. Stiles déteste la manière dont il se sent vide, nerveux et anxieux comme jamais. Il tripote les coupures sur son visage toute la nuit, arrachant les croutes qui sont déjà en train de se former, et au matin, il se mord la lèvre inférieure.

Il abandonne et envoie un texto à Derek, _Tu vas bien ?,_ même s’il sait que Derek déteste faire des textos et des sentiments. Et Stiles, se rappelle-t-il, Derek _le_ déteste, alors ce message est une erreur. Mais il l’envoie quand même.

Il passe toute la journée à éviter des questions à propos de son visage et des bleus visibles sur sa clavicule. Il évite Allison et Lydia au cas où quelqu’un fasse le rapprochement entre leurs blessures, même si la plupart des gens l’ont déjà fait, mais il se sent anxieux et mal à l’aise avec tous ces loups autour de lui, capables de ressentir ses émotions. Erica est de retour, ce qui indique que la deuxième partie du combat a du bien se passer pendant la nuit, mais Stiles ne parvient pas à demander des détails, parce qu’ils entendront le rythme de son cœur et en déduiront bien trop de choses, comme d’habitude. Il n’y a rien à entendre, rien, seulement de l’animosité et de la gêne, et aussi une étrange dépendance qu’il ne parvient pas à comprendre. Mais s’il demande des nouvelles de Derek et qu’ils entendent les battements de son cœur s’accélérer, ils se regarderont tous et feront des suppositions, et si ces suppositions arrivent jusque Derek ?, Stiles ne peut plus supporter tout ça.

Il ne tient pas en place, et s’assoit à côté de Scott durant le déjeuner, même s’il n’a aucune envie de manger.

« Mec, » Scott tend le bras et secoue sa main devant lui, « Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? Ton père l’a si mal pris ? »

« Il ne l’a pas bien pris. » Stiles s’accroche à cette excuse comme à une ligne de vie. « Je suis officiellement privé de sorti et consigné jusqu’à ce que je lui dise ce qui m’a vraiment attaqué. »

« Alors tu es officiellement consigné pour toujours ? » clarifie Scott, et Stiles hoche la tête. « Ca va rendre tout ça encore plus facile. »

« Je sais, » Stiles plante sa fourchette en plastique au centre d’un macaroni. « La nourriture de l’école est dégueu, » murmure-t-il, et Scott échange un regard avec Boyd qui lui donne l’impression d’être un petit chiot amusant.

Il est sur le point de faire un commentaire lorsque son portable vibre. Il le sort et glisse son doigt sur l’écran pour ouvrir le texto : _Bien_.

Il ferme le texto, et les loup-garous se penchent vers lui. « C’était qui ? » demande Erica, tendant le cou pour voir l’écran de son téléphone.

« Personne, » répond Stiles, et son portable vibre encore. Il le glisse dans sa poche et se lève de table. « On se voit plus tard. »

Scott le suit. « Stiles, sérieux, c’était qui ? Ca t’a calmé, genre, immédiatement. »

« Scott, » commence Stiles avant de secouer la tête. « C’est vraiment rien. Un truc de famille. C’est rien. »

Après tous les mensonges qu’il a du inventer cette année, on aurait pu penser qu’il trouverait mieux. « Un truc de famille ? Genre, ton père ? C’est la seule famille dont tu parles. »

« Scott, laisse tomber. » Il pense que ces paroles sonnent beaucoup plus Derek que Stiles, et il se demande si une ‘osmose de personnalité’ peut arriver quand deux personnes partagent un lit.

Il ouvre le texto de Derek dans le hall, loin des fouineurs de loup-garous. _Pourquoi ?_ a demandé Derek.

Parce que la dernière fois qu’il l’a vu, il est parti chasser des alphas dingues avec son oncle ressuscité et Erica, qui est tantôt normale et tantôt vraiment flippante. Parce que les insomnies de Stiles lui rappellent le manque d’un corps dormant à côté de lui. Parce que la dernière fois qu’il a passé la nuit chez lui, Derek a refermé la fenêtre avant de partir, comme s’il comptait ne pas revenir. Parce que Stiles ne comprend rien, et Derek non plus, mais Stiles commence à penser qu’il pourrait _vouloir_ comprendre quelque chose.

Il répond à Derek, _Merci pour les draps_ Toy Story _. Ils sont doux._

Derek pourrait comprendre beaucoup de chose à travers cette phrase. Stiles voudrait que ce soit le cas.

**:::**

Scott et Lydia sont chez Stiles lorsqu’il rentre chez lui.

« Vous savez que je suis consigné, hein ? Je suis pratiquement certain que ça signifie : pas d’amis. » Stiles déverrouille la porte et la laisse ouverte pour eux.

« Tu es vraiment bizarre, Stiles. On veut juste s’assurer que tu vas bien. » Leur propre vie est loin d’être facile dernièrement alors il sait que c’est gentil de leur part de s’inquiéter et de passer le voir, mais il ne peut pas non plus supporter d’être sous la surveillance constante de quelqu’un.

« Je vais bien, » promet Stiles. « Vraiment. » Ou aussi bien qu’il le pense, ce qui ne veut pas dire vraiment bien. Mais bon, il ne s’est jamais changé en animal, alors il y a quand même du positif.

« T’es sur ? » demande Scott. Stiles le regarde. « Ouais, très bien, désolé. Je vais te laisser alors, si c’est ce que tu veux. C’est juste que...vraiment…tu me manques. Et je m’inquiète pour toi. »

« Moi aussi, » dit Lydia et Stiles se demande si elle se sent gênée. Elle ne devrait pas, mais il se pose la question. Il pense qu’il aimerait qu’elle le soit. Il aimerait savoir qu’il est suffisamment important pour faire encore la différence.

Il se frappe mentalement. Ils font tous les deux attention à lui, s’inquiètent pour lui. Il est trop impliqué dans ce qui s’est passé pour apprécier ce qui est en train de se passer, et ça le rend malade. Il se sent égoïste, terrible et, il a l’impression d’être le pire ami du monde. Il se force à sourire, il sait que son sourire a l’air faux mais espère qu’ils le prendront quand même tel quel.

« Désolé, les gars. C’est juste que je… vous savez. » Ils savent en partie, mais pas tout. Mais Stiles pense qu’ils le connaissent assez bien pour comprendre.

Il entend la voiture de son père dans l’allée et Lydia et Scott échangent un regard.

« Ouais, on sait ». Lydia tend le bras et presse sa main, et cela ne lui fait plus le même effet. C’est juste amical, bon, et son cœur est calme ; Scott lui sourit.

« Scott. Lydia. Stiles vous a dit qu’il est consigné ? » Le père de Stiles est derrière lui, dans la l’allée, et il y a quelque chose de douloureux dans sa voix tendue. Il déteste être dans cette position tout comme Stiles déteste le mettre dans cette position.

« Oui, Sheriff. On est juste passés pour voir s’il allait bien, » dit Lydia, malgré le regard que lui lance Stiles.

« Pourquoi il n’irait pas bien ? Oh, tu veux dire parce que son visage a été amoché par le chat sauvage –illégal- de ta famille, Lydia ? Enfin, c’est l’histoire que j’ai entendue. Mais tu n’as pas l’air blessée. »

Scott grimace devant le mensonge piteux de Stiles. Lydia touche son écharpe pour vérifier qu’elle cache bien ses blessures de la nuit dernière, et Stiles sent son père se raidir. Assez intelligente pour cacher la preuve, mais pas assez sage pour l’oublier. C’est une chose assez commune, et le père de Stiles l’a déjà vue à de nombreuses reprises dans son travail. « Ou bien, tu _as été_ blessé la nuit dernière, Lydia ? »

« Non, non. Mon chat ne déteste que Stiles. » Elle sourit à son père, ses lèvres recouvertes de gloss s’étirant en un large sourire qui aurait fait craquer Stiles il y a moins de six semaines. Son père ne semble pas convaincu.

« Il fait un peu chaud pour porter une écharpe, non ? »

« C’est à la mode, » dit Lydia et la tête de Scott se tourne vers la porte. Il regarde Stiles et son père avant de contourner la table.

« Désolé, monsieur, désolé, Stiles. Je dois y aller. »

« Jackson est.. » commence Lydia, avant de regarder le père de Stiles par-dessus son épaule et de s’arrêter.

« Non, juste lui. A plus. » Scott est dehors en moins d’une seconde. Derek est dans le coin, il est le seul à voyager seul, le seul qui peut faire venir Scott sans l’appel du sang. Stiles se demande si Derek est là pour Scott ou s’il est venu pour lui. Il se demande s’il devient fou.

Le père de Stiles s’en va dans la cuisine et se repose contre la table, les mains posées à plat dessus. Lydia lui sourit, presse l’avant-bras de Stiles, qui est encore meurtri, et dit, « Je devrais y aller aussi. On se voit à l’école, Stiles. Désolé pour Roberta, vraiment. »

Donner un nom au chat imaginaire de Lydia devrait être le moindre de leur problème, pense-t-il, souriant à Lydia. Il se tourne vers son père tandis qu’elle passe la porte d’entrée.

« Alors, tu n’es pas le seul à mentir. A quel point c’est grave, Stiles ? »

Grave ? Aussi grave que l’histoire de la Terre et même encore plus. Stiles ne sait pas, vraiment. Il sait que son père est déchiré entre le fait que ses amis sont là avec lui et le fait qu’ils l’ont peut-être embarqué dans quelque chose de dangereux. Mais c’est Stiles qui a une mauvaise influence, Stiles qui est le corrupteur.

« Assez grave. » dit Stiles, parce que les mensonges se sont tellement installés dans cette maison qu’il ne peut plus supporter de respirer cet air. Il pourrait, si c’était de bons mensonges, mais ils sont tous terribles. Ce sont des mensonges faits pour dissimuler quelque chose de si incroyable, qu’en comparaison, tout apparait comme la vérité. Les aliens pourraient être plus concevables que les loups-garous. La CIA serait plus compréhensive que les Argents.

« A quel point, exactement, Stiles ? »

Stiles est frappé par un besoin urgent de rire, mais il se mord la lèvre, et enfonce les mains dans ses poches pour ne pas que son père voit les ongles enfoncés dans les paumes de ses mains. « Je ne sais pas. Je sais juste que c’est grave. »

C’est tout ce qu’il peut lui dire. Son père semble le ressentir. Il passe une main dans ses cheveux et se pince l’arrête du nez avec l’autre. « Où est-ce que Scott est parti ? C’était assez soudain. »

Amer, Stiles dit, « Son copain avait besoin de lui. » Les yeux de son père s’ouvrent en grand. « Oh, bon Dieu, papa. Je plaisante. Scott n’a pas de copain, il n’est pas… »

« Qui il irait voir, alors ? Et comment saurait-il qu’il était là ? »

« Peut-être qu’il s’est souvenu qu’il avait rendez-vous avec quelqu’un. »

« Qui ? »

Stiles hausse les épaules, regrettant le très étrange ‘copain’ qu’il a sorti. « En fait, je ne sais pas. L’agenda social de Scott est de plus en plus chargé. Peut-être qu’il va voir un professeur, ou un de ses nombreux amis, ou peut-être qu’il a juste rendez-vous chez le dentiste – c’est très important de garder des dents saines. »

« Merci pour le tuyau. » Son père secoue la tête, retire sa veste, et dit « Tu es toujours privé de sortie. », et il ouvre le frigo pour sortir de quoi manger.

Stiles n’en espérait pas moins.

 


End file.
